


Test Results

by Bisexual_mess_ready_for_death



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, and kind of my inspiration?, i am filled with calculust, thats a line from mean girls the musical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 21:33:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_mess_ready_for_death/pseuds/Bisexual_mess_ready_for_death
Summary: So I got a cute prompt on tumblr...(It's short, but I think it's cute)





	Test Results

“I don’t wanna look.” Glimmer muttered as she turned on her phone. Bow moved next to her, placing his hand on hers.

“I’m sure you did great, the test was easy.” He comforted.

“You’re a genius Bow! Of course it was easy for you.” Glimmer groaned. She had ADHD, so she had never gotten more than an 85 on a test. She had trouble concentrating for long periods of time, which supposedly was normal. No matter how much she tried, she couldn’t pay attention.

“Glimmer, you’re smart, and super good at calculus. I bet you got at least a 90!” He insisted.

“Nope, I’m not ope- mmMFF” Her boyfriend slammed his lips into hers. Glimmer relaxed a bit, but as soon as she did, Bow slid her phone away from her.

“Fine, if you won’t open it, I will.” He clicked on the email.

“Don’t tell me.”

“I think you’re gonna wanna see this one.” He assured her.

“Bow…”

“YOU ACED IT!” He exclaimed. Glimmer smiled back and him and gently pressed her lips against his. Bow dropped the phone back onto Glimmer’s bed. She swore she could feel his smile as the two kissed slowly.


End file.
